A Confession Made Too Loudly
by HellYeahFeels
Summary: Various emotions flare in her dark eyes, luring the lighter brunette in. "In 1698 it may as well have been sex," the vampire clarifies, tightening her hold on their joined hands. Neither of them could deny the flourishing sensations coursing through their bodies. During S01E28 but with my own outlook of the characters' thoughts. Hollstein One-Shot—From my Tumblr HellYeahFeels.


**A Confession Made Too Loudly**

**Pairing:** Hollstein  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Various emotions flare in her dark eyes, luring the lighter brunette in. "In 1698 it may as well have been sex," the vampire clarifies, tightening her hold on their joined hands. Neither of them could deny the flourishing sensations coursing through their bodies.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 878—One Shot  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing. I don't own Carmilla.

* * *

><p>"It must be nice sometimes, though. To be normal," Laura says aloud. Her eyebrows knit together as she rethinks it. "Or oblivious."<p>

Carmilla purses her lips, starting to sit up. "Nothing to worry about except the midterm bash and whether the person you like's gonna be there." The brunette turns to the vampire — who in turn — sends her the faint outline of a smile.

Laura then remembers that Carmilla was a vampire who must have lived her life at parties or some other important events. Her roommate is an immortal being who was so wise in contrast to these simple things.

She almost laughs at the thought. "That must sound so stupid to you." Carmilla looks at the ground, trying to recall her past life. "You've been to, what? A zillion dances?"

The darker brunette shakes her head slightly. "Yeah, but most of the time I was bait in a supernatural con game." Their eyes meet again and Laura could see the traces of regret in her eyes.

"So, you can't remember what kids did for kicks back in 1698?" She watches as Carmilla's usual stoic expression softens into a humane smile. Her heart beat faster and she could only pray that the older girl didn't notice the difference.

The vampire grins, lifting her hands as gestures. "Ah, it wasn't much different." She breaks the eye contact as she starts to explain her early years. Laura smiles and never stops looking at her. "We drank a lot and danced like fools." She pauses. "Waltzing was fun."

This spiked Laura's interest. Carmilla shifts closer, pressing her knees together. "It had a," she leans closer to the college student, "frisson scandal back then." Her eyes bear into Laura's.

The brunette's lip quirks. "How is waltzing scandalous?" she asks in disbelief.

Carmilla shrugs and offers her hand. "Well..." Laura inhales a sharp breath and decides to play along. She gets up — Carmilla doing the same — and pushes her chair back before intertwining her fingers with the vampire.

An unfamiliar feeling runs down her arm but she ignores it, paying attention to what Carmilla was saying. _Now is not the time to lose yourself in your hormones_, she scolds herself. Their eyes lock and she could feel the intensity radiating off Carmilla's stare.

She smirks at the naive girl. "Partners were face to face." Unexpectedly, she reaches over and pulls Laura closer by her waist. Instinctively, the shorter girl's hand latches onto Carmilla's upper arm. The other girl grins.

Laura's heart skips at beat at the closed proximity. "Chest to chest."

They both take a step toward Laura's bed, Carmilla taking the lead. To finish the curt dance, she spins Laura, managing to make her laugh. The vampire's intent gaze doesn't lighten.

Laura's eyes trail up, examining the immortal's body. She swallows before bravely meeting her eyes yet again. Various emotions flare in her dark eyes, luring the lighter brunette in. "In 1698 it may as well have been sex," the vampire clarifies, tightening her hold on their joined hands. Neither of them could deny the flourishing sensations coursing through their bodies.

After a slight hesitation, Laura presses her lips together, enjoying the fact that her roommate still hasn't released their linked hands. "So you had some fun after all." She tries for a smile but her heart wasn't into it. All she could think about was Carmilla with another stranger, dancing passionately to the slow rhythm.

Carmilla shrugs, letting go. "Uh, once or twice." For some reason, this relieved Laura. She yawns and Carmilla looks at her with some sympathy. _Poor girl tires herself too much with all these problems_, she realizes. "Why don't you just take mine," she suggests, signaling to the bed. Laura's eyes fall on the mattress. "I'll curl up on the floor."

She starts to the bathroom when Laura interrupts. "No! I couldn't make you..." A defeated sigh escapes her as she turns to Carmilla.

The vampire tilts her head to the side. "Vampiric constitution trumps lower back pain." She leaves to the bathroom, proud of her unselfish act.

Laura smiles in her direction. "Thanks." Admiration shines in her eyes as she collapses on the bed and squeezes her eyes shut in frustration. _Why can't I fight these...these feelings? I shouldn't be feeling like this. She's my terrible roommate for God's sake. _"Worst. Crush. Ever," she groans, falling forward.

* * *

><p>From inside the bathroom, Carmilla locks the door and slumps against it. Her hands still tingle from where she's touched Laura and her mind races with the thoughts of the younger girl.<p>

She tightens her fists. _Goddammit,_ she curses internally._ I can't be falling for another mortal again. I can't put myself through this bullshit anymore. _She grits her teeth and accidentally listens in to what happens in the dorm._  
><em>

"Worst. Crush. Ever," Laura groans before all goes silent except for a small thump which Carmilla assumes is Laura.

A small smile grows on the vampire's face and she's petrified at how "soft" she's getting due to this girl. _She weakens me in the best and worst possible way. She's making me feel human again. _Carmilla grins stupidly at herself.

"Same, cupcake," she admits quietly, loosening her fists, laying them against the wooden surface of the door. "Same."


End file.
